one hundred ways to say I love you
by dee-thequeenbee
Summary: A collection of Outlaw Queen one-shots, based on a list I found: one hundred ways to say I Love You. 250-1000 words. Each quote is a prompt.
1. Pull over and let me drive for a while

**A/N: So this is my first attempt to write fanfiction. I'm a bit nervous, but anyway:) I found this list, its title was "One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You" so I've decided to write a collection of one-shots. They'll be very short, between 250-300 words. Some are set in Storybrooke, others during the Missing Year or in Camelot. I may also include Baby Outlaw Peanut if the story requires it. Please keep in mind: for now the stories are un-betaed and above all, English is not my first language. I don't own these characters. Lots of love, D.**

* * *

 **Set right after 4x19 (Lily) - On the road - Going to Storybrooke.**

#1 _Pull over and let me drive for a while_

He could see her eyes closing slowly and then her head shaking lightly in an attempt to wake up. She was trying to stay awake, all the tears and the screams and the rage were finally kicking in, in a cloud of tiredness that surrounded her. He touched her shoulder and she opened her eyes, tightening her hand on the wheel.

\- Regina, you're about to fall asleep – he whispered, trying not to wake Roland, who was peacefully sleeping behind him.

\- I'm fine – she said, refusing to look at him and keeping her eyes on the road.

 _She's still stubborn, as always,_ he thought with a chuckle.

\- I don't think so. I'd prefer to reach Storybrooke without us crashing onto Emma's car –

\- Wouldn't be a problem if I kill my sister in the meantime – she muttered. He avoided comments – she had all the rights to be angry, after all – but he insisted anyway.

\- Come on, milady. **Pull over and let me drive for a while**. –

She tried to say no again, but she was clearly dozing off.

\- Fine – she said, stopping the car and letting him take her place. She settled herself next to him and turned her head towards the window of the car. – Wake me up when we're almost home, ok? – she murmured, closing her eyes.

\- Sure – he replied, but she was already asleep. He looked at her for a moment and then turned his gaze to the road, smiling. _I'm with you. I'm already home._


	2. It reminded me of you

**A/N: I'm going a bit Christmassy with this one :) Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed! I'm grateful for the trust you place in me, because I don't know what I'm doing most of the time :D**

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - Mayoral Mansion - Their bedroom - Christmas morning**

#2 _It reminded me of you_

\- Regina, I don't think.. mm, ok, nevermind – he whispered. She continued to place little kisses on his neck. – Woman, you'll be the end of me – he said, breathing heavily. She laughed, her leg between his thighs. He kissed her slowly, breathing her scent. Apples, lavender, cinnamon, a beautiful mix, so _hers_.

\- By the way – she suddenly broke the kiss, leaving him unsatisfied and his mouth wide open. – We have about half an hour before the kids arrive begging to open the presents.. so I was thinking – she pulled herself closer, reaching for his hand and taking it between hers. - ...maybe we could open our presents now?- she smiled.

He turned himself towards the chest of drawers and took a little box, hidden between a pile of socks. – Absolutely, I think it's time – he said, giving her the box. She opened it and a smile enlightened her face. – It's beautiful – she whispered, lifting the necklace and admiring it. A little, silver heart pierced by an arrow was swinging in front of her eyes.

\- **It reminded me of you** – he said, helping her to wear it. – It's a precious, resilient heart –

\- Let's hope you didn't steal it – she laughed, turning her head to place a kiss on his shoulder.

\- I think I've earned the Queen's pardon at this stage of the game – he replied chuckling.

\- Not yet – she grinned, pushing him towards the bed. – Merry Christmas, thief –


	3. No, no, it's my treat

**Set in Storybrooke - Before Christmas - The Vault**

#3 _No, no, it's my treat_

She reached Henry's arm just in time, stopping him quickly. He was about to uncover her secret box. _Shit. I left it in sight_ , she thought. They were in her vault, and maybe hiding the Christmas presents down there wasn't a good idea after all.

\- Mom, what is this? – he questioned, looking at her. – Is it dangerous?

She laughed, lifting the box and placing it behind some books. – **No, no, it's my treat**.. for Robin – she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. – Henry, are you.. okay with this? Robin living with us, I mean? –

\- Yeah, sure – he chuckled. – Besides, it was about time you.. how did Emma say? _Earned a little fun_ -

She frowned, half-laughing. – I'll kill her, I swear – she muttered, gaining a smile from Henry.

\- Who are you going to kill, love? – asked Robin, embracing her from behind. – Oh, I didn't hear you coming – she said – no one.. maybe Emma, I haven't decided yet –

\- Oh poor thing, let's give her her present first, shall we? –

\- Yep, mom – added Henry – we don't want to waste presents here –

\- If Granny's onion rings don't kill her first – laughed Regina, starting to climb the stairs which led to the outside.

Robin followed her and Henry out in the woods, breathing fresh air. He didn't want her to know that he eavesdropped the entire conversation. Of course he knew his gift was there – he was a thief after all – but he looked forward to open it in front of Regina.

She turned around, watching him with a smirk. – Are you staring, thief? – she asked with a mischievous glare. – Perhaps – he said, taking her hand and following Henry home.


	4. Come here - Let me fix it

**A/N: Here you go! Christmas is taking all my time but I've finally wrapped all the presents, written all the letters and I've decided to upload two chapters as a Christmas gift. I hope you like this one, because when I read the quote I didn't know what to write. It's been a bit difficult. I'm some chapters ahead and the next ones have been more fun to write. You'll see.**

 **So Merry Christmas you all :)**

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - Regina's garage**

#4 _Come here. Let me fix it_

She watched him attentively. Robin and his attempt to reach the vase on top of the shelves. _This isn't going_ _to end well_ , she thought.

\- Bloody hell! – he screamed when the heavy piece of furniture landed on his right foot. She stared at the scene in front of her. She had blinked once, and the next second he was lying on the ground, cursing, surrounded by shaped fragments.

\- Oh my god – she breathed – are you okay? –

She tried not to laugh and she slid on the floor next to him. – Yes, I think so – he muttered, trying not to show the pain. – I'm sorry for the vase, Regina – he added.

– Oh, well, that is unforgivable, for I loved that vase for nearly thirty years, and then comes a certain man and breaks it so easily –

\- Rude, that man – he grinned, holding his leg. Regina smiled softly. – I guess I should take care of that – she said, waving her hand. A band-new vase was now placed next to them, and he stared at her. – So the vase is safe and sound – he said – but I am not –

She interrupted him with a kiss. – **Come here. Let me fix it** – she murmured against his lips, and she passed her hand above his leg. A purple smoke surrounded the area, erasing the bleeding wound. – Oh why thank you, milady – he said – I feel much better –

\- I bet you do – she replied kissing him again. – Come on, let's bring the vase home –

\- I'm not sure I wanna see that vase anymore – muttered Robin, watching it.

\- It's not my fault if you bring me roses – she laughed.

\- Point taken – he sighed, following her inside.


	5. I'll walk you home

**A/N: And' that's the second :) I wish for you all to have wonderful holidays :)**

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - In the woods - Alternate ending of 3x16 (It's not easy being green)**

#5 _I'll walk you home_

\- Would you mind holding on to this for a bit longer? – she asked, placing her heart in his hand. He widened his eyes.

– Are you really going to entrust something so valuable to a common thief like me? –

\- You can't steal something that's been given to you – she answered with a little smile.

He was amazed by this woman. _She has given me her heart. Her heart. Why me?_ he thought, and he couldn't think of nothing better than – You still owe me that drink –

He couldn't see her face, but she stopped for a second and said – Yes, I suppose I do –

\- How about now? - he added. She turned towards him. – I know you "don't do daytime drink" – he smiled, quoting her words from earlier that day. – But.. – he motioned to the dark sky – it's night. We could drink something at Granny's and then **I'll walk you home**. –

She kept staring at him in disbelief. _Could it work?_ she thought. _Could he really love me? Am I ready for this?_

\- Okay – she answered, surprising herself. – But only one drink –

\- It will be enough – he assured her. _For a start._

* * *

\- Thank you – she said, taking the keys from her bag. – For the drink – she added carefully.

\- Anytime, milady – he smiled, opening the gate. – I'd say that your.. _whisky.._ is perfectly fit for a witch fight aftermath –

She couldn't hold a laugh. – Good night, thief – she said, starting to walk towards her home.

– Goodnight, your majesty –

She turned once more and added – I prefer Regina -


	6. Have a good day at work

**How was your Christmas? :) I'm a bit sad but nevermind.. i don't even feel like writing, wonderful :)**

 **This is one of my favorites!**

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - Mayoral Mansion - Morning**

#6 _Have a good day at work_

\- Henry, move your ass! – he screamed to his brother.

\- Language, Roland! – Regina addressed to the little boy, trying to wear her heels and in the same time to button her shirt.

\- Sorry, Gina – said Roland, and headed towards the stairs again. – Henry, move your legs! –

\- Better – she said softly – now go and brush your teeth!

\- Regina, have you seen my..? –

\- Here you go, dear – she passed the wallet to Robin and tied her hair up in a bun, taking a pin between her lips. – I don't understand why we're always late, every goddamn morning.. –

She climbed the first step of the stairs and screamed – Henry! –

\- Relax, love – said Robin – you're the mayor, you can be late –

\- Yes but Henry has school and Roland too and you have to go help David and .. shit! Today.. it's the council meeting! –

\- I forgot about that – he said – I could drop the kids and..

\- No, it's fine. You go help David, I'll just meet Snow, she'll help me.. _HENRY_! –

\- Sorry mom – Henry jumped the last two steps and ran towards the door. – I have to meet Grace so bye bye! –

\- Henry Daniel Mills, don't you dare run away like this!

\- Let him go, love – Robin laughed and she hit his shoulder. – Shut up – she said – I can't wait for Roland to have a girlfriend! –

\- Sure – he kissed her cheek to soothe her – **have a good day at work** -

\- You too – she smiled.


	7. I dreamt about you last night

**Set in Camelot - Some time after 5x02 (The Price) - Her room**

#7 _I dreamt about you last night_

\- I've missed this – she whispered, caressing his face slowly. They were in her enormous four-poster bed, even if they were given separate bed-chambers, but if Arthur thought she would spend just another night without him in her arms, he was wrong. _So_ wrong.

\- So did I – he replied. She was enjoying the sweet numbness of after-sex – _so many weeks without you_ , she thought. – Time goes faster with you – she added. – Six slow weeks, and then a week with the so-called Queens of Darkness – she laughed – and then I was in New York, the day after I was locking my sister in jail, then we spent two days in the alternate universe.. –

\- Where you almost died – he interrupted her, and she could feel him shivering – she _did_ die in his arms, and he didn't even know how much he loved her at that time.

\- Where I almost died – she confirmed. – And then Emma was the Dark One and the day after that we arrived in Camelot and that night _you_ almost died…-

\- I would do it again – he said firmly. – You never told me.. how did you know something was off with Marian?-

\- I didn't.. I had a dream, you were in danger- she admitted.

\- Really?-

\- Really – she placed a kiss on his lips – and.. **I dreamt about you last night** , again –

\- And what happened in your dream? – he smiled, passing a hand between her hair.

\- I think we should.. make it real – she grinned, starting to kiss him deeply.

\- I quite like your dirty dreams, your majesty – he murmured in her ear.

\- Oh believe me, you couldn't imagine – she said. _This is right. This is where I belong_.


	8. Take my seat

**Hey thank you, those who are still reading this 3**

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - Granny's diner - Friday night**

#8 _Take my seat_

Henry had insisted all the week, so at the end, she agreed. _What I wouldn't do for my children_ , she thought, watching him as he finished singing _Heroes_ by David Bowie. Maybe that was a first - but a karaoke night at Granny's, with half the town reunited, didn't sound like a bad idea anymore.

\- Come on mom, your turn - he announced, motioning towards her. –Me? – she asked, surprised. – I don't sing, Henry –

\- Come on, your majesty – laughed Killian, sitting next to Emma and taking her hand. – I had to sing _My Heart Will Go On_ after all –

\- That was David's idea! – exclaimed Emma. – And I had to sing all the songs from _The Swan Princess_! -

\- Mom, you always sang to me when I was a kid –

\- Okay, fine – she stood up, taking the microphone. – You won't shut up until I'll listen to you.. what do I sing? –

\- Here – he gave her a sheet of paper – this one! –

\- Oh come on.. _Dancing Queen_? You can't be serious guys –

\- Would you rather sing _Demons_ , mom? –

\- I think people are already sick of my demons, Henry – she smiled. And she began.

 _Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_

 _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen _

She ended the song between laughs, claps and cheers. A strange sensation in her belly – _acceptation, love, family_ – and she smiled to Henry, giving the microphone back.

\- Robin's turn! – he passed it to the man sitting next to him. He took Regina's hand and said – Here, **take my seat** \- leaving her his chair and taking her place on stage.

\- Oh, I love this one – he said looking at the paper in his hand.

 _When you stopped me in my tracks  
The very first time  
Had me going  
The very first night  
Waved goodbye, your keys locked inside  
I knew you were the only one  
With your crazy voicemail seen your spotted toes  
Way funnier than anyone knows  
With your daddy's eyes and your grandma's gun  
You're the only one  
That little crook in your teeth and your 5 inch feet  
When you tie your hair up in a bun  
Whatever the weather, we'll stick together forever  
'Cause you're the only one_

 _Seven billion in the world baby  
I only wanna be with you  
I don't want another girl baby  
I only wanna be with you  
Waiting for you all my life  
I can't wait another night  
Seven billion in the world  
And you're the only I want, it's true  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I only wanna be with  
Only wanna be with  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Only wanna be with you_

 _You put too much salt on everything you eat  
Wake up freezing 'cause I stole the sheets_

\- Oh, I bet he does – she heard Leroy say from behind, and she laughed

 _And you talk to the wall, pop your gum in your sleep  
You're the only one  
And you worry about your dad on his motorbike  
The way your voice cracks when you wanna fight  
And you never wanna sleep so I talk all night  
To the only one  
Turn up the lights and hold me tonight  
We don't need the sun  
Whatever the weather, we'll stick together forever  
'Cause you're the only one_

He ended the song looking at her – yes, family was exactly the right word. Family and… _love_.

* * *

 **A/N: In case you were wondering, the songs are "Dancing Queen" by ABBA and "Billion" by Mat Kearney. Now, I'm not saying you should listen to them, but you should :D**


	9. I saved a piece for you

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Set in the Enchanted Forest - Missing Year - The kitchen of the Dark Castle**

#9 _I saved a piece for you_

\- Sorry.. do I bother you? – Regina entered the kitchen and addressed to Granny, a bit unsure.

\- Not at all – said the woman – it's strange to be back –

She was cleaning up the counter, a bit dusty, but well preserved thanks to Regina's magic.

\- I.. need your help with something – said the queen shyly, and the older woman looked up and met her eyes. – What could you possibly want from me? – asked.

\- Do you remember Roland? – asked Regina.

\- Oh, that cute little boy, Robin Hood's son? Yes, why? –

\- Well.. the other evening I was reading a book to him.. _Charlie and the chocolate factory_... it was between Henry's favorites – she added sadly - and now he wants to know what chocolate is –

\- Oh – smiled Granny – I think we could make that happen –

\- You mean... you'll help me? –

\- Yes, you may not believe me, but yes – she answered. – Why don't you use magic, though? –

\- I already did – she confessed – I conjured the ingredients, but I'll need help with the baking part –

\- Let's get to work then - said Granny, rolling up her sleeves.

* * *

\- I was told you did a little sweet magic today – he said. She turned around, facing him. – Thief – she greeted him, keeping her head up. – I didn't hear you coming. And yes, I did – she added – but only for little boys, not for grown-up, infuriating men –

\- So you choose just the day I'm on patrol to bake a rare dessert which we can't find in this world, and I'm the infuriating one? – he chuckled. _That woman_.

\- The day was chosen randomly, I can assure you –

\- Oh yes – he started to move towards her – I can assure you I will not rest until I've tried some of that.. what was its name again? –

 _\- Chocolate_ – she scoffed – and you can rest, because **I saved a piece for you** –

\- You did? – he said, amused.

\- Now go and eat it before I burn you to a crisp – she threatened, rage in her eyes for having shown him a rare glimpse of weakness. She turned on her heels, starting to walk away, away from that infuriating, _handsome_ –

\- Your Majesty – she froze and turned around to look at him. – Thank you. -


	10. I'm sorry for your loss

**Set in the Enchanted Forest - Missing Year**

#10 _I'm sorry for your loss_

\- May I have a word please? – Robin turned around to face Snow, already worried.

\- Good morning, your Highness – he greeted, trying to smile.

\- I wanted to talk to you about Regina – she began, a determined look on her face. – I know you two don't get along very well – she said – but I want you to be careful with her –

\- I am – he assured, a bit concerned.

\- You don't understand. I don't know what do you actually _know_ about her, but she has a complicated history.. well, _complicated_ is an understatement. I won't explain anything about our past – that is yours to discover – but she lost so much already. She lost love so many times, and recently she lost her son. He doesn't even remember her by now. I lost my daughter too, and I know how she feels. But.. I have David with me. She has no one. I mean, she has us, but I don't think it's enough. So.. if you truly care about her.. –

\- I do –

\- Then you must be careful with her heart. I know she may seem... unpleasant and rude, but it's her way to protect herself. Keep that in mind – she concluded, walking away and leaving him there.

* * *

He found her sitting under the apple tree. _She seems so sad_ , he thought. He watched her silently for long minutes. She was looking at the starry sky.

Later that night, when she stood up, she found a blue rose and a little scroll in the middle of the road. She opened the scroll.

 _ **I'm sorry for your loss**_ _, milady.  
The fairest of the flowers, for the fairest of them all.  
Robin _

She smiled between the tears.


	11. You can have half

**A/N: So that's the first with OutlawBandit! I really liked the way Lana has chosen to portray BanditRegina, it's a shame she only had two episodes!**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like it :) as always sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

 **Set in the** ** **Heroes and Villains Book** \- Outlaw Bandit - After their first meeting, before his wedding, while Henry was rescuing Emma with Hook **

#11 _You can have half_

Regina cursed under her breath and took her bow. _This time she's going to kill me for good_ , she thought. She lifted an arrow, placing it in position, and she waited. A sudden movement in the corner of her eye – and she turned around quickly, expecting to see the Queen.

But it wasn't the Queen.

 _\- Robin Hood_ – she took a breath of relief, lowering the bow, and she glared at him with rage – what the hell you think you're doing? –

\- Milady – he greeted, with that insufferable smirk – we have to stop meeting like this –

\- I look forward to stop meeting you – she said, placing the arrow back in the quiver.

\- Is that any way to address the man who saved your life? –

\- Again, I had the situation under control! Don't you have your wedding today? – she inquired. _Keep the walls up, girl. He doesn't need to know you're hurt._

He chuckled before answering: - Always quite the biting woman, aren't you? And yes – he added – I do have a wedding, but I thought a little... _return_ to the good, old stealing traditions wouldn't hurt me –

\- Oh – she huffed, trying to hide a victorious smile – _maybe he's not so in love with that woman then_ – and starting to walk. He followed her towards the lake, letting her lead the way. She knelt to take a sip of water and asked: – And what did you plan to steal, just for asking? –

\- Well, my dear _competition_ – he smiled, kneeling next to her – I wanted to teach that old Nottingham who's in charge here –

She let out an amused laugh. He looked at her surprised. – What is it? –

\- I fear your friend Nottingham doesn't have his money anymore – she said smiling. – I took all of it yesterday –

\- Really? – he looked at her, and she drowned in his blue eyes.

\- I'm feeling generous – she said taking her satchel – **you can have half**. As a wedding gift –

\- Who knew a thief had honor – he answered. _This woman is stunning._


	12. Take my jacket, it's cold outside

**A/N: With this chapter I introduce you to Robin and Zelena's daughter :D I know the fandom is very conflicted about her, but I decided to do what Regina would do: to love her no matter who her mother is, it's not her fault if her mother is crazy after all. BUT I know many fics show Regina as her mother and it's a thing I couldn't bring myself to do. Maybe later in the baby's life Regina will be more than an aunt for her, but for now I've chosen to consider Regina as her aunt. For the sake of my storyline let's say that Zelena is alive and in prison, and she can visit regularly the baby. As for her name, someone has started to call her Baby Outlaw Peanut and.. I liked it, so the name is a tribute to that. Someone else has chosen this name on tumblr and I'm glad because we all have good taste :)**

 **One last thing: thank you to everyone who reads/favorites/follows this :***

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - Mayoral Mansion - Winter - Late afternoon**

#12 _Take my jacket, it's cold outside_

As he entered the house, he was welcomed by a loud burst of laughter from the kitchen. He removed his boots, shaking the snow down and placing them next to the door.

\- Honey, I'm back – he announced, entering the kitchen. His heart suddenly warmed at the sight – his Regina, the love of his life, was holding her sleeping niece in her arms. Mal was sitting next to them, watching the baby with affectionate eyes. The remnants of a late tea break were left on the table. At the noise, the two women turned towards him.

\- Welcome home, thief – smiled Regina, as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

\- Are you girls having fun? – he questioned, pouring himself a cup of tea.

\- Oh, actually, I was just leaving – said Mal with a smile – I'm going to meet my daughter for dinner… and speaking about daughters – she added – I was just asking to Regina if she thinks that little Hazel is going to have magic –

\- And I'm positive about that – confirmed Regina – after all, the Mills women are quite the powerful kind –

\- Well, thank the gods she has you, Mal and Emma as teachers then – he laughed.

\- And my Lily to teach her how to fly – added Mal, looking at her watch. – I think I'd better go, dear – she kissed Regina on the cheek.

\- I'll come to see you out – said the queen, sliding the baby into Robin's arms.

 **\- Take my jacket, it's cold outside**.. it's already snowing – he said, beginning to rock his daughter.

\- Don't worry, Mal will keep me warm – she answered. She exited and he looked at Hazel, still sound asleep. – Your aunt is a piece of work, you know that? –


	13. Sorry, I'm late

**A/N: I think this chapter is one of my favorites! As soon as I read the quote, I just knew I had to write something big! Because come on, it's the first thing Regina ever said on the show :) so I hope you'll like it! And I would love to hear your thoughts :)  
**

* * *

 **Set after the trip in Hell - On the road - Going to Storybrooke**

#13 _Sorry, I'm late_

\- I _told_ you this was a bad idea, Miss Swan, and it turns out I'm right, as always – grumbled Regina, tightening her hand around the box she had in her arms.

\- Nonsense, we have still time – said Emma, speeding up a little.

\- I don't know how did you come up with the idea of buying my wedding dress in Boston... the _very same_ _day_ of the wedding! –

\- It's a bit difficult to organize a wedding when you come back from the Underworld and you decide to marry your thief within the week! –

\- We have waited too long – said Regina, looking outside the window.

\- Yeah, right.. see? We are already in Storybrooke – said Emma with a triumphant smile.

Regina checked her phone and frowned: - _Eighteen_ missed calls from your mother, Miss Swan, four from Robin and even two from your pirate – it seems optimism has left the family after all! –

\- Not yet – grinned Emma – let's crash this wedding! –

\- If Snow doesn't crash me first – mumbled Regina.

* * *

\- Stop pacing, you're perfect – said Emma, straightening the flowers in her own hair. Regina turned around slowly in front of the mirror – the powder-blue dress was sliding softly on the floor, and the blue, velvet roses in her hair were fixed next to shining diamonds.

\- There you go – the blonde gave her the bouquet – something old, something new, something borrowed, like my earrings, and something blue –

\- Wait, the new one is the dress, the blue are the roses.. which one is the old?-

\- Well, technically you are like seventy years old, so... -

\- Oh shut up – snorted Regina. – Come on, let's go! – she waved her hand and a cloud of purple smoke engulfed them, transporting the bride and the bridesmaid to the wedding.

* * *

Robin was pacing restlessly. – Come on, mate – said Killian – they're on their way, I'm sure they will be here in minutes – he was interrupted by a loud bang: the door burst open and Regina entered in a hurry.

 **\- Sorry, I'm late** – she said out loud. Then she froze.

She looked at Robin – who was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen – then at Henry, who had an enormous grin on his face – and then at Snow. She realized what the scene must have felt like: she had said the very same words from that day in the Enchanted Forest, when she had crashed Snow and Charming's wedding with her speech of revenge and hatred.

Then everyone started to laugh. She blushed, because the situation was entirely different: she was at home now.


	14. Can I have this dance?

**A/N: I wanted to spend a word about the Missing Year dynamic: I'll stay loyal to canon, so Robin and Regina are not in a proper relationship, but they are already connected. Of course, she's the Queen of Sass and she keeps treating him badly, but they have also a few quiet moments and she opens up to him, especially when she's caught off guard.**

* * *

 **Set in the Enchanted Forest - Missing Year - Late Evening**

#14 _Can I have this dance?_

Robin watched as the couples began to move gracefully on the floor. In the middle of the Great Hall there were the prince and the princess, already dancing. He scanned the room once more, because the only woman he wanted to dance with … wasn't there. His son was busy with Little John – apparently, they were trying to eat as many pastries as possible under Granny's watchful eyes. Roland was clearly in good hands, so he exited the room, in search of her.

 _If I were the Queen, where would I hide?_ he thought. He tried to look in the court and even to pass by her bedchambers, but was met by an overwhelming silence. Then he heard a sigh. The library.

And obviously, she was there. – Milady – he said, entering the large room. He could only see her back, for she was sitting on a high chair next to the window, staring at the moon.

\- Thief – she said simply. And then nothing.

\- You were missed at the ball, your majesty – he tempted.

\- Who could possibly miss me? – she asked, looking at him with her sad, deep eyes.

\- I could – he answered – and I think the princess is worried too.. surely, she'll come within minutes if I don't come back with you –

\- Surely – she agreed, diverting her gaze to look at the sky.

\- He got closer to her. – You have two options – he said smiling – you can come at the ball… or you can dance here –

She looked at him. – Here? –

He extended his hand. – **Can I have this dance** , your majesty? –

She sighed, standing up, as walking in a dream. – I suppose you may, yes –

* * *

When Snow entered, twenty minutes later, she found the thief and the queen swinging slowly. Regina's head was placed on his shoulder, her face hidden from her sight, and she was sobbing quietly. He was rubbing her forearm, gently. The princess exited in silence, with the feeling that Regina, for that evening, was in good hands.


	15. I made your favourite

**A/N: A huge hug to everyone who's still reading this silly thing! ;)**

* * *

 **Set in Camelot - Merlin's library**

#15 _I made your favourite_

Regina shut her book close with a loud noise. Everyone looked at her, lifting their gazes from other dusty books.

– This is useless – she said angrily, standing up – I'm gonna go make some tea instead of wasting time here – she turned on her heels, slamming the door.

Snow looked at Emma and Belle with a concerned gaze. Belle shrugged. – She feels powerless, I guess – she said. – Looking for information doesn't always pay well –

She was interrupted by the arrival of David, Robin and Killian. The pirate went straight to Emma.

The blonde took his hand and asked: - How was the council with Arthur? –

\- Boring – replied David, taking his son from Snow's arms.

\- It seems our king doesn't have much material about Merlin after all – added Robin. – Where's Regina? – he asked, noticing the queen was missing.

\- In the kitchen – replied Belle without diverting her gaze from her book. – Be careful – she said, finally lifting her eyes. – She's in a sour mood –

\- Got it – smiled Robin, exiting the room.

* * *

Regina sensed a presence behind her and she leaned on the warm pressure of his body.

\- Hi – she welcomed him. She would always be grateful for the ability of this man to lift her spirits with his presence alone.

\- Hey there – he replied, and he placed his chin on her shoulder. – Did I mention you look stunning with this dress? –

\- Once or twice – she smiled, pouring the hot water from the kettle.

\- I guess so – he embraced her waist, dropping a kiss on her hair. – So, is everything alright? –

\- Now it is – she said, placing the cups on a tray. – Come on, let's take this to the others… **I made your favorite** – she added.

\- I'm quite fond of your vanilla tea, as I am fond of your kisses, milady –

\- You're only being cheesy – she laughed.

And when they entered Merlin's library carrying the tray, Belle looked at Regina, now relaxed, and smiled knowingly at Robin.


	16. It's okay - I couldn't sleep anyway

**Hi everyone! And thank you for reading this :) 50 days left to 5x12! Yay!**

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - Mayoral Mansion - After the trip in Hell - Their bedroom**

#16 _It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway_

 _The souls were rising from the burning Hell…_

" _Love is weakness, my darling"  
"Please, don't kill me, child"  
"You're_ _my wife now, you shall do your duty"  
"I won't be your pet, your majesty"  
"Darkness likes how you taste, dearie"  
"I'm gonna replace you, little sis" _

_They were pulling her in the flames, swirling around her like shadows, bruising her body… she saw Henry's face between them… Robin's face…_

" _You're evil, you're not my mother"  
"You killed my Marian… you're a monster" _

Regina opened her eyes, the images of the nightmare still vivid in her mind. She felt Robin's warmth wrapping around her as a comforting numb and she breathed, trying to calm herself down without waking him. _Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare_ , she repeated. _Don't scream. You're safe. You're home._

Slowly, she disentangled herself from his embrace and she descended the bed. On the way for the kitchen she stopped checking on Roland and Henry, both sound asleep, then she entered the nursery. She was still getting used to the baby's presence – _she_ was with them since two days, and she didn't have a name yet. Deep, blue eyes stared into brown ones – and she took the infant in her arms, taking her downstairs.

\- Hi, little one – she whispered, sitting on the sofa with the baby. – Your Auntie loves you so much – she smiled.

The littlest of the Mills women stirred, and she felt her heart filling with love for this beautiful, innocent girl. – My little peanut – she murmured, tickling her belly.

Robin heard the sound of her voice from upstairs. When he arrived in the living room, he stopped standing at the entrance. He didn't want to interrupt the beautiful scene in front of him. He just listened.

 _Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December._

 _Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory._

 _Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember._

 _And a song,  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December._

As she finished the song, the silence fell.

\- You truly have a beautiful voice, my love – he said, and she turned towards him as she'd been caught.

\- Robin – she murmured, adjusting her niece into her arms.

\- I hope she didn't wake you – he whispered, sitting next to them.

 **-** **It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway** – she shrugged.

\- Nightmares? – he inquired. She looked away, and he sighed. – Regina, talk to me, please –

\- It was the Underworld again – she dismissed. – Besides, I think you should name her – she gestured towards the baby, changing the subject.

 _\- We…_ will think about that – he said. – Come to sleep, love –

\- Okay – she whispered, and they headed for the stairs.

\- Anyway, I… called her "peanut" before – she smiled. Robin let out a little laugh. – We can start from there, don't you think? –

\- And call her Peanut? – she asked skeptically.

\- I was thinking... more like… Hazel – he proposed.

 _\- Hazel_... I like it – she answered. She looked down at the baby. – Hello, Hazel. –

* * *

 **The song was "Once Upon a December" from the movie _Anastasia_ \- I just love that song! **

**Anyway, could you all do me a great favour and go read another OS in my profile? It's called Dear Me :) chocolate cookies if you do!**


	17. Watch your step

**Morning everyone ;) this one is short but betaed by the wonderful lanaparrillz! And finally, with the quotation marks ;)**

* * *

 **Set in the Enchanted Forest - Missing Year - Deleted scene from 3x13 (Witch Hunt) - Dark Castle - Her Vault**

#17 _Watch your step_

"Someone to destroy," she said widening her eyes and smiling, joy displayed all over her face.

"What?" he asked, staring at her.

"I've just met my sister, thief," she explained, beginning to take her magic tools from the table. "And I swear, I'll destroy her before she can destroy me, if it is the last thing I do."

"Your sister? And why on earth would she want to destroy you?"

"My mother abandoned her... She thinks taking everything from me will be a right vengeance," she answered. She suddenly stopped. She lowered her eyes and muttered, "I guess losing him was not enough…"

Robin watched the strange woman in front of him. One moment, she was speaking of vendetta, murder and destruction, and now her royal façade had shattered, letting him see the mother behind the queen.

Before he could add anything, she shrugged and said: "Come on, let's return to your camp."

He took his bow and preceded her out of the room. Her shoulders were tense, and she was keeping her gaze to the floor. They re-entered the room next to the vault to seal the secret tunnels.

" **Watch your step**!" She exclaimed, and he froze his right foot mid-air. He was so busy watching her, that he forgot to keep an eye on the deadly traps of the corridor.

"Tell me, thief. Am I your babysitter?" She asked, a half-smile on her lips.

"Thank you," he breathed, lowering his boot to a safe spot.

"Try to be more careful" she answered, annoyed. He knew she was just putting her mask up again, and it didn't bother him.

 _One day, I'll see the woman behind the queen_ , he thought. _I know she's somewhere inside her_.


	18. Here, drink this - You'll feel better

**A little bit of StarDragonQueen for you wonders :3 betaed by lanaparrillz! :) thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed/or just read!  
**

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - Mayoral Mansion**

#18 _Here, drink this. You'll feel better_

The bell rang loudly and Regina tossed in the bed, moaning. Robin squeezed her hand: "Don't worry, I'll take it, go back to sleep." Before going downstairs, he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, " she muttered, closing her eyes.

He opened the door to find Mal and Lily outside. "Come in," he invited.

"Good morning," greeted Maleficent, entering the house. " I thought we should check on Regina... How is she?"

"She has been better," he admitted. "I feel this time it's going to last for a few days."

"We have something that might help," said Lily, taking a little vial from her pocket. He took it - a shining purple liquid was fluttering in the small bottle. "Make her drink this and she'll be all new."

Robin thanked the two women fondly. He couldn't bear to see Regina suffer, and even if he didn't trust magic, after spending some time with the queen he had come to appreciate its benefits. Plus, he knew that Mal and Lily cared for Regina, and they would have never given him something that could hurt her.

* * *

"Who was it?" whispered Regina when he entered their room.

"Mal and Lily," he answered, approaching the bed with a cup in his hand. He sat on the bed's edge and passed her the cup. " **Here, drink this. You'll feel better**."

"What is it?" she inquired, watching the strange liquid.

"They brought this potion for you," he said, caressing her hair slowly. "Come on, drink it."

"Okay," she said. She trusted Mal, and at the moment she wasn't in her best shape, it was difficult to think about magical remedies.

Robin watched as her face gained its color back, her cheeks blushing from heat.

"How do you feel?" he asked as she lowered the cup.

She let out a bright smile. "Much better," she answered, kissing his lips. "I think I feel up to bake that pie Henry asked for."

He interrupted her with a deep kiss. "Absolutely not," he grinned. "You're still recovering. I think you should stay in bed a little longer."

"Only if you stay with me" she laughed, and they continued to kiss. _Oh, I should really thank Maleficent_ , she thought.


	19. Can I hold your hand?

**Set in the Enchanted Forest - Missing Year**

#19 _Can I hold your hand?_

Robin entered her room and couldn't hold a laugh. She shot him a glare. " _What_?" she hissed angrily.

"Nothing" he chuckled. "You look quite fancy in a bandit outfit, your majesty"

"Shut up" she bit back.

It had been Snow's idea, _obviously_ , to send her and the thief in the territories controlled by the witch, disguised as outlaws, undercover. She had opposed the idea for days – _I can do it alone, I don't need him, what can he do to protect a person who has magic, for god's sake_ – but the unCharmings, together, were relentless.

 _What if your magic fails?_ , _it's better if you have someone to watch your back_ , and _Henry wouldn't want you to put your life in danger,_ had been their arguments, and she had finally agreed, to stop the flow of suggestions and recommendations. So there she was, dressed as a bandit, with a useless bow – she didn't know how to use it anyway – forced to travel with _him_.

"Are you going to stare at me for days or we can get going?" she asked, leading the way out of the room.

"As her majesty wishes" he answered, following her. "Oh, I know you won't like it, but I shall have to stop using your titles, _your highness"_ he continued. She ignored him, still angry for the awful situation. "I think we should begin to use our real names, shouldn't we?"

"Over your dead body" she answered sharply "stick with your _milady_ thing, and be glad I don't incinerate you for this suggestion"

"It's a risk I can't take" he agreed.

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the court yard. She let out a breath: " **Can I hold your hand?** " she asked.

"Is milady scared?" he answered, already smiling.

"No, you moron" she huffed "I need to hold your hand for the glamouring spell"

"Oh, well then" he offered his hand and she took it with a sigh. _This is going to be a long day_.


	20. You can borrow mine

**This comes from an old theory about the famous scarf ;) hope you'll enjoy and.. thanks, everyone who reads and reviews or follows or favorites means the world to me ;)**

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - Her Office - Deleted scene from 3x21 (Snow Drifts)**

#20 _You can borrow mine_

"Maybe things work out when they're supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing" he said, starting to kiss her deeply. She tightened their embrace, passing a hand between his hair.

"I think I have waited too much" she murmured against his lips, eyes closed. He smirked and kissed her neck, and she felt shivers, and at the same time warmth in her chest.

"Robin" she breathed, arching her back, as he continued to kiss her skin. "What" he muttered, without stopping, lifting his hand to reach her forearm.

"Nevermind" she answered. A cloud of purple smoke surrounded them. The fire was still crackling, the wine forgotten on the table, as the queen and the thief made up for lost time upstairs, in her house.

* * *

He knocked at the bathroom's door. "Regina?" he called. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," she said, opening it. She was putting an earring on, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented her, standing at the door.

"Thank you" she said, placing a kiss on his cheek while she exited to enter in her room, still a mess after their little encounter.

"I think we should go and get Roland his ice cream," she added "I just have to find my scarf…"

"Here, **you can borrow mine** ," he offered, taking it off from his neck. She took it and brought it up to her nose. "You still smell like forest" she chuckled with a mischievous glare.

"Oh but you like it, milady," he smiled.

"Perhaps" she laughed, and they headed for Roland's ice cream.

* * *

 **40 days left to 5x12 YASS**


	21. You might like this

**Set in the Enchanted Forest - Missing Year - The Library**

#21 _You might like this_

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked entering the library, her cloak swirling behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty," he apologized, but didn't move from his chair. "I didn't know this was a private place, it's a very large library after all"

"I didn't mean in the _library_ …" she snorted "even if I should ask how a woodsman like you happens to know what a book is... I meant, what are you still doing in _this castle_ " she said sitting on a red velvet sofa and crossing her legs, royal attitude in display.

"I thought you knew at this point that this is the safest place for my son," he answered kindly, and still, she wanted to erase that smirk from his face. "Besides, this will be surprising for you, but I _do_ know how to read," he smiled.

Her brow furrowed even more than before and she rolled her eyes. "And may I ask what are you reading with such interest?"

"Of course" he rose from his chair, bringing her the book. She looked at the title and smirked. " _Magical Lands and Magical People_?" she asked, amused. "And you find _this_ interesting? "

"Not interesting, useful" he answered, opening it at the middle. " **You might like this** " he pointed to a painted figure of a winged, familiar beast. Regina felt a shiver and thought about her meeting with the witch's monkey in the woods.

"Oh, yes" she approved. "You _are_ useful after all," she admitted, surprised.

"Is that a compliment, hidden between your words?" he laughed.

"Now, don't talk nonsense" she scoffed. "We have to beat her first"

"That we will" he agreed.


	22. It's not heavy-I'm stronger than I look

**Set in Storybrooke - Mayoral Mansion**

#22 _It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look_

She entered the living room carrying a huge red box and breathing heavily from the effort.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Robin, lifting his gaze from the book he was reading.

"No, **it's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look** " she pointed out, placing loudly the box on the table.

"I'm certain of that," he laughed, approaching to her and looking at the thing curiously. "What is this?" he asked.

"Get a look" she said opening it.

He saw a conspicuous amount of photos, some older than others, and he smiled, recognizing some of those pictures.

"What do you need these for?" he inquired, moving forward and passing a arm over her shoulders.

"Henry turns twenty-two next week," she answered, a bittersweet smile on her lips.

"Oh" he nodded in understanding.

"Robin, we're growing old" she turned to place her forehead against his chest. "I mean, twelve years ago I met Emma for the first time… and one year later I met you…"

"We met several times, actually" he chuckled.

"Alright" she agreed "I met you _thrice_ for the first time… and then Hazel was born…"

"We had ten years of happiness, milady," he said, cupping her cheek "why does this bother you?"

"I told you," she murmured "every time I'm too happy… something bad happens"

"I thought you got through this," he said, now more serious. "Don't worry, love. We have always overcome everything together… Now, let's look at the photos, shall we?"

* * *

 _Reviews make me happy :)_


	23. I'll wait

**Now, a couple of things before you start to read this. It's a rant, so if you want ignore it and go straight to the chapter :3**

 **Dear guest who reviewed whining about the baby, if you don't like her there's a nice button which can close the page (it's a white x in a red circle) you press it and all your problems will be gone! I have to struggle with English (that's not my first language), with the absolute talent of the other writers who are infinitely better at writing than me, now I have to worry about the baby too? It's not the fanfiction writers' fault, but the show writers' fault. So, yes, if I write about R &R's biological baby instead of Zelena's daughter maybe I'd have more reviews. But I like her, and she'll have a messy life, don't you think? Being the Wicked Witch's daughter and all that crap. And I'll have you know, if I don't get reviews, I refuse to blame the two chapters in which I mentioned her. Maybe it's because I suck as a writer? :D **

**So sorry for the rant, but I feel like it was long overdue.**

 **Hope you'll forgive me because this chapter... it's the first AU and one of my faves!**

* * *

 **Set in an universe where Regina and Robin are spies - Inspired from Spielberg's movie _Bridge of Spies_ (2015) - During the Cold War **

#23 _I'll wait_

"They took her!" yelled Robin, entering the office and slamming the door.

"Whoa, slow down. Who took who?" asked Kilian, looking at David, both puzzled.

"They took Regina! And God knows what they are doing to her right now!" he screamed, starting to pace.

"Okay, let's get to work to get your girl back then" said David, resolute. "Don't worry, we got this"

Robin collapsed on a chair, taking his head between his hands. Killian poured him a glass of whisky and he squeezed his shoulder: "Come on mate, you're not helping Regina like this"

"I told her she shouldn't accept that job," he said angrily.

"Mate, we work for the Intelligence, she was aware of the risks,"

"I can't lose her, Killian," he looked up to meet his gaze, desperate "I've just found her,"

"I know," he answered "I couldn't think of losing Emma… come on, let's call and ask about the ransom"

* * *

"Mills, there's a call for you," the jailer said, and she got up from the cot, her heart throbbing in her chest.

"Hello?" she whispered in the phone, hesitant.

" _Regina_ " she heard. Robin's relieved voice filled her mind and soul. She let out a breath.

"Robin?"

" _Thank God you're alive_ _– are you ok? What have they done to you?_ "

"I'm alright," she sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. "Robin, I'm scared"

" _Regina, we're coming to get you_ " he said quickly " _we don't have much time, please, don't be scared_ "

"Okay" she whispered " **I'll wait** for you" she felt the jailer's gaze on her and she added "I gotta go now" but he took her the phone before she could say anything else.

"Alright, enough" he grabbed her arm rudely "Let's go back to your castle, your majesty" she heard the men laugh at her as he pushed her back towards the cell.

* * *

The exchange of the prisoners had been planned for Saturday morning, on the bridge which led out of the city.

"Can you see her?" asked Robin to Killian, who was watching at the other end of the bridge with his binoculars.

"Relax, mate," he answered. "They just arrived! David, get that son of a bitch ready!"

David motioned for Leroy to get their prisoner – his name was Greg Mendell – out of the car and lead him closer to the exchange point.

"Now I can see her," announced Killian. He pushed forward the prisoner and they approached to the middle of the bridge.

Robin could see Regina – her hands were tied, but she seemed to be okay – with three of their enemies. One of them shouted: "Alright, guys! Give us our man if you want to have this pretty lady back!"

Robin grinned, but he kept quiet – this wasn't the moment to ruin all their work. He saw David motion Greg to move – and the man started walking, as Regina did.

The longest two minutes of his life later, the prisoners both crossed their allies' lines – and there she was, in his arms, sobbing – he held her as if she was his life herself, whispering _Thank God_ and _I couldn't lose you_ and _You're safe now_ against her hair.

"Ok, let's get you home," said Killian, pushing them towards the car. Once they were settled in the back seat, Robin hugged her closer and kissed the crown of her head. "Let's get you rid of these ropes," he proposed, starting to untie her hands. She let out a soft moan as the blood restarted to run and she closed her eyes. _Sleep well, my love_ , she heard him whisper, and she finally relaxed, lulled by his voice.


	24. Just because

**Set in the Heroes and Villains Book - AU - OutlawBandit**

#24 _Just because_

She entered the tavern, hesitant, straightening invisible wrinkles on her gown. She lifted her hood, discovering her head, and she moved towards the most hidden table she could find.

"Good morning, what can I get you?" asked a kind waitress after a few minutes.

"I think I'll take some stew and a half pint of beer, thank you," she replied quickly, offering the girl a half-smile.

"On their way" replied the girl, turning back on her heels.

She fixed her eyes on a crack in the wooden table, trying not to catch the attention of the other customers. Even if she had managed to steal a dress, she was still recognizable as a bandit from all the _WANTED_ posters the Queen had ordered to fix on the trees of the forest.

"Here you go," she heard a familiar voice and her heart skipped a heartbeat. Before she could stop herself, she looked up and met an ocean-blue pair of eyes.

"Regina?" he said, stunned, placing the tray with the stew on the table.

"For heaven's sake, shut up" she pleaded, looking frantically around to see if anyone had noticed her very famous name.

"Sorry," he whispered, and he sat down in the bench in front of her. "Don't worry, you're safe here! What brings you up there? I thought you left this place!"

"It's been a bit… difficult" she replied, taking the spoon and starting to eat. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in days," she said, and he shook his head.

"There's no need. Oh and… this meal is on me" he added smiling.

She lifted her gaze from the bowl. "Why would you pay for me?"

" **Just because** " he smirked. She fixed her eyes on his, the question still lingering between them.

"Seriously" he explained "I'm working here now, and if I can help you escape by saving your stolen money, I shall do it"

She looked at him skeptically. "Well, thank you then"

"Anytime, milady" he said rising from the bench.

She looked at him while he walked away, with a sad smile on her lips.


	25. Look both ways

**I'm back! The updates will be slower, but they'll keep coming :D**

* * *

 **Set in Storybrooke - Deleted scene from 3x16 (It's Not Easy Being Green) - The woods - After she gave him her heart**

#25 _Look both ways_

"So" he started, starting to walk towards the edge of the forest "tell me more about this world… my men and I were quite disoriented when we woke up here, a few days ago"

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything" he chuckled, meeting her gaze as they walked side by side.

"Well… for example, the former royals have a job, as everyone in this town," she shrugged, aware of the proximity of his body.

"I would never have taken you for a lover of work, _your majesty_ ," he mocked her.

"Being a queen was a job as well, you know," she bit back "it's a strange thing to hear, coming from a _thief_ "

"That's a dangerous work, you're right," he confirmed, causing a loud laugh from Regina.

"I would hardly define _that_ working," she said, her shoulders still shaking. "Anyway, between the things I love about this world there are, without any doubts, the indoor plumbing and the hot showers,"

"And what's a hot shower?" he inquired.

"You must try it" she added "it's like a cascade... but it has hot water"

"It sounds... _fascinating_ " she felt his gaze over her and she stopped in her tracks, looking at him.

"We're arrived in town," she breathed, not being able to divert her eyes: they were at the corner between Main Street and the road which led to the forest.

He turned his head towards the street and he began to cross the road. She saw the car in a glimpse and she had an instant to react: she grabbed his arm, screaming "STOP!" and he froze on the spot, as the car passed well much over the speed limit.

"You must **look both ways** " she said, feeling her heartbeat accelerate, even if her heart wasn't in her chest.

"Thank you" he replied, still shocked.

"I think tomorrow I should have a little chat with Miss Swan about her sheriff duties," she muttered. "Shall we go grab that drink?"


	26. I'm sorry - I didn't mean to

**Set in Storybrooke - Alternate ending of 4x09 (Fall) and 4x10 (Shattered Sight) - Her office**

#26 _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to_

"I'll go chain myself to a tree in a minute…unless you don't want me to come with you"

"No, no, no" she interrupted him, avoiding his touch. "I need to seal myself in that vault"

"To keep people out?" he questioned, worry all over his face.

"Oh no" she shook her head "to keep _me_ in"

"Regina, I'm not afraid of you" he affirmed, and she drank in the love in his eyes one last time.

"But you really, _really_ … should be" she whispered, sliding towards the corner of the wall and running out of the Town Hall.

She poofed herself in the vault and released a bright wave of light magic to trap the Evil Queen inside.

Robin and Henry were her last thoughts when the shaped fragments began to fall.

* * *

"SWAAAN!" the queen yelled, exiting the crypt after Emma and Elsa. The two blondes were nowhere to be found.

"I shouldn't have taught her the poofing spell," she muttered. She started walking in the woods, heading for the Sheriff's station.

* * *

"I WAS TEEEEN!" screamed Snow, lifting her sword. The queen let out a shriek of rage as she tried to hit her.

"What's the matter, Regina?" laughed her step-daughter, a wide grin on her lips "you can't beat me! You'll always lose! Even Robin won't stay with you! You really can't hold on a man!"

The queen stopped in her tracks. _Robin. He left me. He left me to stay with his wife._ The memory of the previous night already forgotten, Regina sent Snow against a wall with a flick of her wrist.

"Thank you, my dear," a devilish smile spread out on her face "you just reminded me who I must kill today, even before I kill you" and with that, she was gone.

* * *

She found him in the woods, next to the vault. He had managed to retrieve his bow, and an arrow was pointed towards her.

"You" he spat out, looking at her with hatred "you… _monster_. You killed my wife"

"You left me for her," she answered, already seeing red. She conjured a knife and she approached him, stopping one of his arrows in flight.

"It is true, you _are_ evil" he said, meeting her shining gaze.

"And you're a fool to think you can beat me," she laughed. He moved faster than she could see and he grabbed the knife, stabbing her stomach before she could stop him.

She let out a scream, doubling in pain, as he slid the black cuff which blocked her magic on her wrist.

"You were saying?" he smiled with a triumphant grin.

She collapsed to the ground, pressing a hand over her wound, as he watched her with crossed arms and a wide smile.

Then, they felt the snow. The curse was broken. A wave of reality hit them like a fist, and they realized what had just happened.

"Regina" he said, falling next to her, " _no_ , no… I'm _sorry_ , no…" he removed the cuff from her hand, taking her head on his lap. "Heal yourself" he begged, lifting her hand to the wound. She bit her lips in concentration, as a purple light repaired the offended flesh.

"Robin" she whispered, and he embraced her, muttering " **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to** hurt you" against her shoulder.

"I know" she replied faintly. "I'm sorry too"

"It was the curse, Regina," he replied. "Don't worry"

"But now you've seen me for who I really am" she sobbed, clinging to his arm, still laying on the ground.

"This isn't you anymore," he assured "and I messed up pretty badly too"

He waited for Regina to stop crying, caressing her braided hair. Then he helped her standing up.

"Shall we go check on our sons?" he asked slowly.

"Okay" she replied, and they headed out of the forest.


	27. Try some

**Set in the Enchanted Forest - Missing Year - The kitchen of the Dark Castle**

#27 _Try some_

Robin followed the tempting smell and entered the kitchens. He found Regina and Granny busy around some trays of a strange kind of food he didn't recognize.

"Good morning," he greeted, and he saw Regina jump slightly at the sound of his voice. She turned around and lifted the corner of her lips.

"Thief," she said. Her usual, mocking tone was gone, saddened by something her couldn't quite decipher. Granny threw him a warning look and he nodded imperceptibly.

"You're here too early," said Regina, motioning towards the food. "Lunchtime is in half an hour"

"I fear I am in charge to find out what the dish of the day is, your majesty, because your little knight is quite adamant to discover in advance your surprise," he explained, and she smiled fondly at the thought of Roland.

"I could tell you something," she whispered "but only if you promise to keep the secret,"

"You have my word," he said in a serious tone, but with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

She cut a little portion and approached the fork. " **Try some** " she said, and he opened his mouth to receive the morsel.

"What is this?" he asked, as he let the flavor invade his tongue.

"It's a food from my land, it's called lasagna," she answered. He noticed that Granny wasn't in the kitchen anymore, maybe she wanted to give them some space.

"And what's the occasion?" he questioned, and he saw that sad look again.

"It was my son's favorite" she muttered, eyes fixed to the ground.

"He would be glad to know that you'll make another little boy happy with this dish, milady," he said, and he captured the tear that rolled down her cheek. She leaned to his touch, a bit comforted.

"Come on, let's go eat" he said, taking her hand.


	28. Drive safely

**Set in Storybrooke - Mayoral Mansion**

#28 _Drive safely_

"Anyway, Henry, I thought you were already able to drive," chuckled Robin, serving himself another slice of pizza.

"I only drove twice," said Henry proudly "the first time with my Grampa,"

"Destroying a mail box" interrupted Regina.

"Yeah," nodded the boy "and the second time on my own, when you all were inside Isaac's book"

"And I had to retrieve my car from that diner… you could have taken Emma's bug" protested Regina.

"He didn't kill anyone" said Robin, earning a deadly glare from the queen.

"That's why I asked mom to teach me," explained Henry.

"Oh, I don't know if I'll be able to teach, my little prince," said Regina, ruffling his hair. "You know I woke up in Storybrooke thirty-five years ago… and I already knew how to drive, I had these memories in my mind…"

"So, if you wake up cursed, you have new memories? You already know how to do things?" asked Henry.

"Yes, exactly"

"And after the curse is broken you still remember what you knew?" he said, starting to smile.

"Generally speaking, yes" answered his mother. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because if that's true… you still know how to use a bow" said Henry, triumphant. He saw Robin's face light up and turn towards the queen.

"You remember that from when you were a bandit?" he asked, as Regina covered her forehead with her hand in a defeated gesture.

"I was hoping nobody discovered that…"

"You have to compete to see who's the best archer then," laughed Henry "even with my grandma"

"I look forward to" said Regina sarcastically.

"Are you afraid to lose, milady?" challenged Robin.

"Never" answered immediately the queen, "I'm afraid _you_ 'll lose"

"Don't be so confident," he stole her last slice of pizza, "I have more experience"

"I have more precision! Remember, I trained a lot with my fireballs"

"Alright!" interrupted Henry before she burned down the house. "Mom, let's go drive!"

"Okay" said Regina, rising up and looking at Robin "we aren't done with our challenge, thief"

" **Drive safely** " he mocked her, "Henry, look after your mother"

"Shut up" she said, hitting his shoulder as she joined her son. He threw a kiss to the air, towards her, and she showed him her tongue in a very unroyal way.


	29. Well, what do you want to do?

**Set in Camelot - After 5x04 (The Broken Kingdom)**

#29 _Well, what do you want to do?_

He found her sitting under the enormous tree in the courtyard. She had her eyes closed in concentration and a soft, purple light was brightening her hands. He knew better than to interrupt her while she was using magic, so he just waited. At the end, her hands stopped glowing and she let out a loud huff of frustration.

"Regina" he said, approaching her slowly. She looked up and finally noticed him.

"Hi" she replied. "I thought you were sleeping"

"I woke up, you weren't in my arms" he explained simply.

"Sorry" she shrugged "but I had this idea... which… obviously didn't work" she said, getting up.

"You need to stop thinking about that tree for a few hours, love," he said firmly.

"I just can't," she shook her head, sadly, and he took her in his arms. "It's my fault if Emma is the Dark One"

"I thought we talked about this," he said, distancing himself from her a little, and looking at her.

"Emma is the savior" he continued, fixing his gaze in her eyes. "She can't help it, and it's certainly not your fault if someone saves you"

"But it's my fault if my wrong choices lead someone in sacrificing himself," she said, biting her lip, "if I wasn't so full of darkness, the vortex wouldn't have taken me… and if I hadn't destroyed Percival's village, he wouldn't have almost killed _you_ "

"Stop it" he interrupted her. Tears were already gathering in her eyes. He embraced her and she buried her head on his shoulder.

"I chose to be with you, which means that I know about your past and I accept it, right?" he felt her nod against his chest. "And about Emma… you will manage to save her, I know it" he affirmed. "But if you bring yourself to exhaustion you won't help anyone".

"I know," she whispered.

"So… we must find something to distract you, do something special"

" **Well, what do you want to do?** " she asked, starting to smile.

"Come" he replied, taking her hand and starting to walk.

He stopped after a few minutes of silent walking and said: "Wait for me here". She nodded, tightening a hand on her cape. She watched the moon, hearing the wind. Then… a soft sound she knew very well. She turned around and saw Robin with a black horse. She joined him, caressing the neck of the animal.

"Thank you" she said. "I haven't been on a horse in years, apart from our adventure in Isaac's book"

"The thought crossed my mind," he chuckled. "Shall we go?"

She nodded, lifting the cape to mount on the mare.

"Are you coming?" she asked from up the horse, because he was still on the ground, mesmerized by the sight of her mounting so easily. He climbed and sat beside her.

"Okay" she said, motioning for the horse to get going.


	30. One more chapter

**Set in Storybrooke - Mayoral Mansion - Their bed**

#30 _One more chapter_

Regina had always been an insatiable reader. Ever since she was a kid, Cora had insisted for her to read a lot – _it's an appropriate activity for a lady, my darling_ – and later, during her marriage with the king, she had found comfort in the library of the castle, and spent there eternal days, when Leopold and Snow were away. Even Rumplestiltskin had given her lots of spell books during her training. And if someone had found odd to see the Evil Queen reading a book, who could have blamed them?

Then in Storybrooke she had spent eighteen years – until Henry's arrival – trying to find hobbies, and sneaking in the closed library was always a relief. Her son had kept her busy for ten years, him and her mayoral duties.

After Emma's arrival in town, the years which followed had been fast and full of things to do, heroes to defeat, and later, _villains_ to defeat. In the Enchanted Forest she had retrieved her old library, sharing it with Belle, little Roland and sometimes Snow.

And now, the periods of peace in every realm saw her find relax and comfort in the books, even if a certain thief liked to keep her up at night, but for not-at-all-instructive activities.

"Regina, put that book down," he moaned, shifting his body under the blankets. "Come to sleep"

" **One more chapter** " she said without lifting her glare from the book, completely absorbed.

"Okay" he said, closing his eyes. And then again: "What's so captivating in that book?"

"Oh, will you shut up? I'm reading an important part" she snapped.

"Sorry" he smiled. And he waited.

And waited.

"Okay" she said, shutting the book close. "She's still alive, so now I can sleep in peace"

"Who's still alive?"

"My favorite character, you dumb," she said switching off the light.

"Oh, tell me about her" he embraced her under the sheets and she cuddled against his chest.

"Well, she's a complex girl… and nobody seems to understand her… so one day she escapes from her town and she leaves a trail of clues behind her… and the boy who loves her has to follow them, but he doesn't know if she's alive or not" she explained.

"I can see why you like her," he chuckled. "Sounds like something you would do"

"To escape?" she asked, unfazed.

"To leave a trail of impossible clues" he answered.

"You're right" she smiled "if only my man were clever enough to understand them"

"If only" he agreed, and he kissed her, beginning their… more _pleasurable_ activities.


End file.
